Raikiri, L'Éclair Pourfendeur
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Il pleut des cordes depuis longtemps sur le Pays du Feu. Cette saison n'est pas joyeuse, la déprime est aux portes des habitants. Dame Nature est parfois capricieuse, mais un soir un jeune homme à la chevelure argenté la vainquit.


_**Raikiri, L'Éclair Pourfendeur **_

Le village de Konoha, village ninja du Pays du Feu, était habituellement prospère durant la saison estivale, lorsqu'il n'était pas en guerre. Toutefois, cette année était différente des précédentes. Le Pays du Feu avait eu un printemps pluvieux et les inondations semblaient vouloir se multiplier et prendre le territoire d'assaut. Malheureusement, la saison chaude s'annonçait des plus humides et tout aussi pluvieuse. Les ninjas de la Feuille étaient pour la plupart occupés ailleurs qu'au village, éparpillés à travers le pays, affin de secourir les sinistrés. Les Forces Spéciales étaient quand à elles partagées entre les patrouilles dans le village et le déploiement aux frontières.

Hiruzen Sarutobi avait repris ses fonctions de Hokage deux ans plus tôt, après le drame qui avait causé nombre de pertes. Celle du regretté Minato Namikaze, le quatrième, n'était qu'une perte parmi tant d'autres.

Konoha était endormi depuis maintenant quelques heures. En cette nuit d'été, il pleuvait des cordes et ceux n'ayant pas la chance d'être au chaud dans leur lit avaient de quoi se plaindre. Les rues étaient désertes en cette heure tardive et même les commerces habituellement peuplés avaient fermé portes, car nul n'osait mettre le nez dehors en ce temps orageux.

L'Hokage était dans son bureau, face à la fenêtre. Il regardait la pluie qui n'avait de cesse de tomber depuis des semaines. Il repensait aux récoltes qui n'auraient probablement pas lieu, aux hommes et aux femmes qui avaient perdu leur foyer, se retrouvant à la rue avec leur enfants, aux shinobi et aux kunoichi déployés aux quatre coins du pays, mais aussi à ceux qui étaient restés au village, attendant impatiemment le retour du soleil et de leur proches.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le Sandaime pouvait toujours apercevoir des fenêtres éclairées. L'orage grondait avec une force telle que les jeunes enfants n'étaient probablement pas en mesure de fermer l'œil, trop effrayés par ce bruit qui leur était encore inexpliqué.

Trois coups secs furent cognés à la porte, Shikaku Nara venait faire son rapport quotidien. Il entra après y avoir été invité. Son rapport fut bref, comme à la veille. Tout s'était bien passé, personne n'avait été blessé t les pays voisins se tenait en respect, trop préoccupés par leur propre batail contre Mère Nature.

« Merci Shikaku. Rentre chez toi rejoindre ta femme et ton fils. Demain, un autre se chargera de récolter les rapports des différentes équipes et de me faire le rapport en fin de soirée. Prends du repos, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Le jeune père remercia son supérieur avec courtoisie et se retira pour rentrer chez lui. L'Hokage se retourna vers la fenêtre et alluma sa pipe. Décidément, les prochains jours s'annonçaient bien longs…

Les jours passèrent sans que jamais la pluie n'aie de cesse, tombant avec toujours autant d'ardeurs. Au nord-ouest du pays, à moins d'une heure de la frontière, une escouade de ninjas s'affairait à nettoyer les environs de façon à rendre le campement sécuritaire pour les civils. Nombreux étaient les arbres cassés qui avaient été transportés par le courant de la rivière. Cette zone-ci n'avait pas encore été inondée, mais si la pluie continuait, les civils ne seraient plus en sécurité, c'est pourquoi les ninjas de Konoha avaient été envoyé pour les évacuer.

Kurenai Yuhii était chargée de veiller à ce que personne ne manque de rien, civil ou ninja. Elle pansait les blessures et apportait les repas à ceux qui ne pouvaient se déplacer librement, surveillant du coin de l'œil ceux qui auraient tendance à en faire trop.

Parlant de ceux qui avaient tendance à en faire trop, l'équipe chargée de l'évacuation d'une famille de fermiers tardait à se montrer. La mission était simple et ne comportait aucun danger.

« Ils ont probablement décidé d'évacuer une deuxième famille en même temps », se dit la noiraude en roulant les yeux.

Kurenai remarqua une fillette aux yeux verts et aux cheveux flamboyant qui se tenait non loin d'elle, l'air gêné. La fillette ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à elle. D'un sourire rassurant, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. La petite baissa d'abord les bras, intimidée par le regard de braise de la jeune femme, puis elle lui demanda d'une petite voix timide si elle pouvait apporter un peu d'eau pour son petit frère. Touchée, Kurenai se releva et lui tendit sa propre gourde. Devant l'air incertain de la jeune fille, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant. Convaincue, elle prit l'eau, remercia Kurenai et s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère.

La jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Anbu qui devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier malgré son masque, puisque nul autre n'avait une chevelure semblable. Elle devina par sa présence qu'il venait faire son rapport quotidien. Elle l'invita à s'assoir en attendant celui qui devait recueillir son rapport, ce qu'il fit sans broncher pour une fois. Il devait être épuisé. Le bâillement qu'elle entendit alors qu'elle avait le dos tournée confirma ses pensées. Kurenai se dit que si le jeune homme n'avait pas été si orgueilleux, il se serait probablement endormi en attendant Shikaku.

Un brouhaha grandissant lui indiqua que l'équipe chargée de l'évacuation de la famille de fermiers venait d'arriver. À sa tête se trouvait Gai Maito, toujours aussi bruyant qu'à son habitude. Il portait sur son dos un garçonnet d'à peine huit ans qui, elle se demandait comment, dormait à poings fermés et dans chacun de ses bras se trouvaient deux autres bambins, jumeaux sans doute, qui ne dépassait pas les cinq ans. Une troupe de gens suivait Gai, accompagnés de ninjas couverts de boue et à la mine boudeuse. Asuma Sarutobi fermait la marche. Celui-ci discutait avec un homme grisonnant qui semblait de bien bonne humeur et qui n'avait de cesse de rire. Un peu de bonne humeur ne serait pas en trop. Kurenai s'en alla rejoindre le groupe et vérifia que chacun allait bien. Tous et toutes allaient parfaitement bien constata-t-elle avec plaisir.

La soirée s'annonçait chaude malgré la pluie et les ninjas prirent du repos tandis que les femmes s'attelaient à la préparation du repas et que les hommes usaient de leur savoir-faire pour faire cuire viandes et légumes sur le feu. Entre temps, Shikaku vint recueillir le rapport de Kakashi et se rendit au village pour délivrer le rapport final.

La pluie cessa en fin de soirée et les enfants eurent tout le loisir d'aller jouer dans l'herbe et au bord de la forêt, sous les regards attendrit des femmes et ceux protecteurs des hommes. Gai, Asuma et Kurenai discutaient tranquillement, quand un Anbu fit son apparition en plein milieu du campement, les vêtements tachés de sang. Un bond plus tard, les trois ninjas étaient près de l'Anbu et écoutaient ses ordres. La priorité était d'évacuer les civils pendant que les forces spéciales s'occupaient de repousser l'offense des ninjas de l'Herbe.

Hommes, femmes et enfants furent déplacés plus à l'est de façon à s'éloigner de la frontière. Le tout se fit dans le calme, ce qui surprit les ninjas qui s'attendaient à ce que les enfants soient pris de panique. Une fois assez éloignés, ils préparèrent un campement de fortune et les civils purent dormir sous la surveillance accrus des ninjas de Konoha. À peine deux heures plus tard, un Anbu vint faire son rapport, assurant que le secteur était sécurisé. Les ninjas qui avaient attaqués avaient été rapidement repoussés et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Entre temps, la pluie avait repris de plus belle et les ninjas avaient commencé à planifier leur route du lendemain pour Konoha, qui s'annonçait longue et épuisante.

Lorsque le groupe de Gai Maito passa la porte Ouest du village, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée. Le Sandaime vint lui-même accueillir les familles et s'assura qu'elles étaient bien conduites à l'académie où les classes avaient été transformées en salles pouvant accueillir tout ce petit monde avec autant de confort possible. Ceux ayant de la famille au village avaient la chance d'être héberger par leurs proches, mais les autres avaient aussi besoin d'un toit. Croisant les regards épuisés mais emplis de gratitude, l'Hokage affichait un sourire où compassion et joie de voire tout ce petit monde en santé s'entremêlaient. Lorsqu'il fut certain que tout serait géré comme il se devait, Sarutobi retourna dans son bureau où il trouva un jeune homme à la tignasse reconnaissable entre toutes. Malgré le masque du jeune homme, il sentait que celui-ci était épuisé et ses vêtements couverts de sang, ainsi que le bandage qu'il avait à l'avant-bras droit, démontraient qu'il avait du livrer combat.

Je t'écoute Kakashi, quelle est la situation actuelle?

Les ninjas de l'Herbe ont tous été repoussés. Ils auraient tenté de profiter de notre situation désavantagée en essayant d'infiltrer le pays pour une raison qui nous est inconnue. Puisque la sécurité des civils primait sur le reste, nous n'avons pas cherché à creuser d'avantage et nous nous sommes contentés de les repousser et de nous assurer qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de franchir la frontière à nouveau.

Très bien.

Sur ce, je vous pris de m'excuser, je vais de ce pas faire ma patrouille dans le village. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Hokage-sama, fit le jeune homme juste avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

Kakashi? L'interrompit le Sandaime.

Mmmm… Oui?

Va faire soigner tes blessures, prends le temps de te changer pour mettre un uniforme propre, assoies-toi un peu et prends le temps de relaxer. Une fois ta ronde terminée, rentre chez toi te sécher et dors.

Entendu, je ferai un effort…

Voyant le regard amusé mais sérieux du vieil homme qui le regardait, les mains jointes sur son bureau, Kakashi se promit de se remémorer de se changer la prochaine fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie de venir faire un rapport en étant couvert de boue.

Le temps était toujours à la pluie et l'air était lourd et chaud, presque oppressant. Ça sentait l'orage à plein nez… Jugeant que sa blessure à l'avant-bras pouvait attendre la fin de sa ronde, Kakashi bifurqua vers la gauche et se rendit dans la direction opposée à celle menant à l'hôpital. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La police du village, composé des membres du clan Uchiwa, patrouillait dans le village et rassurait avec brio les civils qui pouvaient s'inquiéter pour diverse raison. Rien d'alarmant de ce côté. La section sur du village, plus exposée aux vents violents étaient gérée par le clan Inuzuka qui faisait également quelques rondes à intervalles réguliers. La section ouest était surveillée par les clans Akimichi, Nara et Yamanaka, donc rien a signaler là non-plus, tandis que le domaine du clan Hyuga s'étendait sur la section, y faire une ronde était presque inutile.

Enfin, il ne restait plus que la section nord, où se trouvaient l'hôpital et son propre quartier. Kakashi se rendait à l'hôpital pour faire recoudre son bras, flânant dans les rues en prenant le plus de détours possible, lorsque le tonnerre retenti, suivi d'un éclair qui illumina le ciel un court instant. L'orage commençait. Valait mieux qu'il se grouille s'il ne voulait pas donner une raison supplémentaire aux infirmières pour lui casser les oreilles avec des remontrances de toutes sortes.

En franchissant la porte, Kakashi laissa son katana à l'entrée comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la salle de triage. Kakashi eut l'impression qu'en le voyant, les infirmières s'étaient dirigées sur lui par dizaines. L'une d'entres elle le prit par le bras en l'entraînant dans une pièce voisine, où elle eut le loisir de le scruter de la tête aux pieds. Se saisissant d'une seringue, elle empoigna son bras et voulu lui faire une injection, mais sursauta vivement lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. L'Anbu se dit alors qu'il valait mieux attendre au lendemain pour se faire recoudre s'il ne voulait pas se faire charcuter le bras. Il allait tenter de faire valoir son point de vu à l'infirmière lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

« Génial, une panne de courant… »

Kakashi se rendit à la fenêtre et constata que la panne semblait s'étendre à tout le village.

Gai se trouvait dans le secteur nord du village. Fatigué par cette journée qui avait été longue, il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où se trouvait son appartement, quand les lumières de rues s'éteignirent. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le village fut illuminé par un éclair qui fendit le ciel. Il écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et sauta sur un toit. Il s'empressa de se coller au mur du bâtiment voisin et observa le ciel. À en voir les nuages et la force avec laquelle le vent soufflait, l'orage s'annonçait violent. Oubliant sa fatigue, Gai décida de se rendre au commissariat affin d'offrir son aide au force de la police. Sur place, il rencontra Asuma et Kurenai qui avaient eu la même idée. Nombres de ninjas étaient présents, attendant qu'on leur assigne un secteur du village. Gai du se rendre à la place centrale avec Asuma et Kurenai pour s'assurer que tous ceux qui voudrait chercher refuge à la tour du Hokage soient redirigée ailleurs, puisque la tour était le bâtiment le plus haut du village et était donc sujette à attirer la foudre.

L'orage grondait depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien et le silence régnait dans le village. Seuls la pluie et le tonnerre retentissant venaient troubler la quiétude, apeurant les plus jeunes. Ce silence dura plusieurs minutes, puis un coup de tonnerre retentit avec force, faisant sursauter même les plus aguerris. Un instant plus tard, la foudre s'abattait dans le secteur est du village, mettant le feu à un arbre se trouvant dans l'enceinte du domaine Hyuga. Le brasier fut cependant éteint rapidement par les ninjas présents dans le secteur. Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, suivi d'un autre si large qu'il sembla que le soleil s'était pointé à travers cette couverture de nuages noirs.

À deux autres reprises, la foudre s'abattit dans le village, embrasant arbres ou poteaux, mais nul ne fut blessé. Après un certain temps, l'orage sembla s'éloigner et se calmer, ce qui en rassura plus d'un. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, alors que les uns rentraient, croyant le pire passé, le tonnerre gronda si fort qu'on eut cru que la terre trembla. Ce qui se passa par la suite et que tous ceux présents dans le secteur de la tour du Hokage virent en ce soir orageux, ils ne l'oublièrent pas.

Kakashi Hatake se tenait au sommet de la tour centrale du village. Ceux qui étaient les plus près pouvaient voir qu'il ne portait plus son bandeau frontal. Son Sharingan brillait dans la nuit, à l'affut de tout ce qui se passait. En un instant, il leva la tête et sa main droite fut parcourue d'éclairs, puis on entendit le bruit strident si caractéristique de cette technique originale. Le moment qui suivi fut bref : la foudre s'abattit de nouveau. Cependant, tous eurent le temps de voir l'éclair se fendre en deux, illuminant une tignasse argentée.

Le jeune homme retomba à genoux au sommet de la tour, essoufflé. N'étant plus visible par ceux qui se trouvaient au sol, on crut d'abord qu'il était gravement blessé. Gai arriva le premier au sommet de la tour, et constata avec soulagement que son ami était toujours conscient. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

Ça va, je n'ai que des brûlures à la main et l'avant-bras droits, fit Kakashi entre deux respirations.

Ne restons pas ici, au cas où la foudre tomberait de nouveau.

Gai…

Quoi?

La foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ne prenons pas de risques inutiles. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour faire soigner tes blessures.

Je suis capable d'y aller seul, grommela l'Argenté.

Gai sourit et donna une bonne claque dans le dos de son ami qui ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Décidément, il aurait droit à son lot de courbatures le lendemain…

Le Sandaime regardait les deux jeunes hommes s'éloigner en direction de l'hôpital, suivis par Asuma et Kurenai, ainsi que d'autres curieux. Ces jeunes étaient remplis de surprises. Le jeune Kakashi avait été téméraire, mais dans sa témérité, il avait permis de préserver un trésor cher aux habitants du village et par la même occasion, avait permis de protéger le village. Si cet éclair était tombé ailleurs dans le village, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il y aurait eu nombre de blessés et peut-être même des morts…


End file.
